Empire
by green pea soup
Summary: When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Brushing clumps of soil from the blade of the halfburied sword, Eragon felt darkness creep up behind him and glimpsed shadows dancing in and out of the corners of his eyes.


Empire

A/n: Hello everybody! I, like many others, have decided that I cannot wait until the third book comes out and has decided to take matters in my own hands… In a simpler version I think that Christopher Paolini should get a move on because I just can't wait any longer… Can't wait for the movie either! It's going to be so good!

Summary: _When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. _Brushing clumps of soil from the blade of the half-buried sword, Eragon felt darkness creep up behind him and glimpsed shadows dancing in and out of the corners of his eyes. _So be it, Death it shall be._

Disclaimer: If you read anything familiar, then it's not mine.

Death

_When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree._

The leaves and branches of the Menoa tree seemed to whisper these words to Eragon as he stepped over the roots and made his way closer to the tree itself. Laying a hand on the trunk of the pine, he felt a rush of apprehension as he felt another presence brush against his mind. Remembering that it was the Menoa tree, he forced himself to relax and embrace its thoughts.

_You feel this too, am I correct? _he asked Saphira.

_Yes. _

_Can you sense that it is trying to tell us something? he added._

_Yes. But it is like I am trying to hold water with my claws. It keeps slipping out of my hold._

_Me too._

Eragon continued to circle the tree, using the occasional faint whispers of the Menoa tree as a guide. Tracing the grooves of the pine tree with his finger, Eragon made his way to a small spot hidden in the tree's shadow and there he found a surge of magic surrounding the area.

Cautiously he stepped over one of the tree's massive roots and slid down into the rut. Taking a good look at his surroundings he found that someone had etched some ancient language into the underside of the trunk.

_Saphira? Can you see this?_

_Yes, but I cannot see the writing clear enough to read it.. What does it say?_

_I am unsure; the writing has been rubbed away_, he answered her.

_But surely you are the first person in centuries to have gone down there_, she protested.

_Ahh, but perhaps it has been rubbed away by time_, he replied calmly.

Eragon was just about to climb back out when a thought flinted through his mind. _Look closer. _And this time it was, without doubt, the Menoa tree calling to him. So once again he crouched down in to the shadows and began searching the soil with his hands.

_Saphira?_

_I'm here._

_Will you go tell the others that I might be late to dinner? _he asked sheepishly.

_Yes, but you have to try and be quick as well, _she warned.

_Aye._

After Saphira left Eragon spent some time digging the dirt up with his fingers; searching the clumps of soil through before discarding them into a pile next to him. But after some time Eragon soon became restless and was impatient to learn what the Menoa tree had left him to find. Deciding to give up and preparing once again to climb out into the open, he began to find stable ground to put his foot on when the sole of his shoe connected with something solid.

Crouching down, he could just see the faint outlines of a hilt. A sword hilt. With renewed energy Eragon delved into the soil once more, this time working the soil around the blade away.

Soon the sword was revealed and for a moment Eragon just stared at it; savouring the moment of finally having his own weapon again. Brushing clumps of soil from the blade of the half-buried sword, Eragon felt darkness creep up behind him and glimpsed shadows dancing in and out of the corners of his eyes. _So be it, Death it shall be._

A/n: I know this is short, but I'm just testing this story out to see if you guys like it or not, so yeah… Anyways, please send me a review or to telling me if I should continue or not because I'm really desperate! Just tell me if you think it would be good or not to continue the story. Please?


End file.
